Alfred's Costume
by Determined Artist
Summary: A little (AU) about Arthur taking his young son and step-son to a Halloween party, but there just two problem, one being Alfred and the other being his costume.


**Author's note:** Here is something that I thought up for fun and did for fun. Why did i thought Halloween in the begging of August? I do not know, but I hope you like it. Oh? If I misspelled Austria's human name then tell me and I will be sure too fix it. Anyways, I hope you this story.

* * *

"He's going to make us late!" Said an irritated English man dressed in a wizard costume as he looked at his watch, while tapping his foot in a repeated fashion. "What in the world is that lad doing?!" He was trying hard not let out his rage and use derogatory, adult words for the respect and the courtesy of another innocent young boy, wearing a polar bear costume, standing beside him. The group of three was about to head out to the Halloween party that friends of theirs, Roderick and Elizabeta was having, but they ran into a problem when one of the boys, Alfred waited to the last possible minute to put his costume on.

This of course, angered the English man, Arthur to no end. He took pride being a gentle man and part of that was too be on time and not make others wait for him, but if there was one thing that heated more than being late was that Alfred waiting to the minute to do anything. It did not seemed too much to ask for the lad to be ready and on time for once. "ALFRED, ARE YOU READY?! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" he said, this time, using a more stern tone.

Just then, a small voice made itself known from the other room. "COMING IGGY!" The next thing the wizard and polar bear costume wearing duo knew, a boy in pink, wearing a dressed, with a matching bow, clipped in his hear came out. "The hero's ready Iggy, Let's go!" The duo was speechless as they stared in disbelief at the sight. Out of all the time the duo known him; he had not worn a dress, especially one so lucid that it was made for a young girl. "Yo, dudes, what's up? Why you are looking at me like that?"

"WH-WHY ARE DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" Arthur screamed with a blush. Out of all the garbs why did he that one? "You're not really thinking about going in that thing?!"

"Why wouldn't I? The costumes are all sold out of all the cool costumes and I didn't feel like wearing pants. Besides Matty wore dresses all the time, when he was smaller." Arthur then saw Alfred looked at his brother in the eyes with an innocent grin, too much of the other's fear and asked "Right, Matty?!"

Soon the English man soon noticed Matthew's face forming a blush, while breaking eye contact and trying to give off a dead-pan expression, before he answered "Ah, Yay." in a soft tone. Why was Matthew had to wear dresses, you might asked? Well, too a make a long story short, Allred and Matthew are half-brothers, meaning the two are only related to one parent, which was their mom, but soon after their mom their died of illness, Matthew's real father, Francis thought that, being busy himself with his work and having no one to trust, but the English man, he let Matthew stay with them.

Matthew had no idea, what made his real father dress him up in dresses; at times he assumed it was because it was much easier to potty-trained a child in one, but at the other's he thought that his father must have really wanted a daughter. Could not take it anymore and could not watched his step-son be put through more humiliation, he walked to his cross-dressing son, grab his arm, pulled him away, all the while saying "Matthew you stay there. I 'am going get your brother different costume."

As Arthur drag his straggling son out of the room, only a soft "Okay" form behind.

* * *

Arthur soon closed the door from behind, he took a deep sigh, before he said "Alright Alfred, take off your close;"

"No way, Iggy!"

"Alfred!"

"Why do I have to change?"

"Alfred, a lad like should not being wear girl's clothing, even if it's just for the day;"

"It's not fair!"

"Sorry lad, but that's life" After Arthur got a soft growl and muttered words thrown at him, the boy took off his grab too see that he was butt naked underneath.

"WH-WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING UNDERWHERE?!"

"Because I didn't feel like wearing any." At that moment, Arthur wanted face-palm himself, but decided against. He wondered where did he go wrong, and assumed it was because of the bloody git, Francis's influence, but assumption was negated for the fact that Matthew spend the most time with the man and he was a prefect little angle, though a bit quiet and shy.

This time it was Arthur's turn to give out a slight growl. He soon go, grabbed, a pair scissors, an old blanket, cut two holes in it, gave to Alfred, and said "Here, you can be ghost for Halloween"

"But Iggy! Everyone's going to be one!"

Could not put with it any more the English man soon said "I don't care! Just put stupid thing on, get on some under where, and let's get going! We're already late enough as it is" before heading out. After a minute passed Alfred came out with ghost costume, but masking tape stuck, all around the edge.

"Check it out dudes! No one's going to go jellyfish!" Arthur sighed again. _"Well, at least he's not wearing the girl's outfit"_ he thought before he said "Okay" and went the door.

Meanwhile, Roderick and his son Romano was having a dress battle of their own, with Roderick and Elizabeta other son Feliciano. "Get that damn thing off, Crumb breath!"

"AWWW! But Romano?!"

"He,He,He;"


End file.
